


The Opportunity Came Up

by Elevensquared



Series: 25 Days of Kisses [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alcohol, Day 3 - Accidental Kiss, M/M, The Izumo/Kotetsu is so barely there blink and you'll miss it, Truth or Dare, kkir25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevensquared/pseuds/Elevensquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka has never kissed another man, so his friends dare him to kiss Izumo. That's... not what ends up happening.</p><p>For the KakaIru 25 Days of Kisses, Day 3 - Accidental Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Opportunity Came Up

‘This is ridiculous,’ Iruka thinks, and splashes more water on his burning cheeks. It’s just a kiss. And Izumo is his friend. It will be simple, he’ll walk out there, kiss him, and then they’ll have a few more drinks and laugh it off in the morning.  
  
Iruka looks at the mirror and scowls and points a finger. “You should not play Truth or Dare when you’re drunk,” he tells mirror-Iruka. He sighs at his own chastisement and plants his palms on the countertop, dropping his head.  
  
_____ _earlier…_ _____  
  
“Truth!” Iruka says, leaning against Anko happily.  
  
“Hmm… who’s the hottest guy you’ve kissed?” Laughter breaks out at Kotetsu’s question and Iruka suddenly feels warm, and picks at the label of the beer bottle on the table.  
  
“Um, well… I’ve never actually kissed a guy.” He holds up his arms in an attempt to deflect the sudden barrage of disbelieving noises, and to catch his balance after Anko pulls away to stare at him incredulously.  
  
“But I thought you were into both?” Anko asks, and Izumo and Kotetsu nod approval at her question.  
  
“I am,” Iruka says, and he _is_ , very much so, “The opportunity just… hasn’t come up.” Civilian women seem to approach Iruka easily, strike up conversations. They tell him he’s handsome, sweet, funny, interesting - things progress from there. The men Iruka has been interested in have all been shinobi, more aloof, harder to get a read on. He’s just never quite gotten up the nerve.  
  
“Youuu,” Kotetsu points at Iruka, a little unsteadily, “Forfeit the question then, and have to take a dare.”  
  
“What, no, I didn’t lie, I just didn’t have an answer to the question!” Iruka looks at Anko and Izumo for backup. They look at each other and then chorus, “Overruled!” and Iruka sighs. “Fine… what’s the dare?”  
  
“I dare youuuuuu…” Kotetsu draws the word out again, and Iruka takes another drink of his beer while waiting. “To kiss Izumo!”  
  
Anko’s laughter is loud in his ear, and Iruka pushes her farther away in annoyance. Kotetsu and Izumo are both smiling at him and he scowls, “What, you’re both fine with that?”  
  
“Yeah,” Kotetsu shrugs, and Izumo nods. Kotestu says, “It’s not a big deal, I know you’re not actually into him.”  
  
Iruka sighs and stands, downing the rest of his beer and setting it back on the table. “Alright then, but not out here in front of everybody. Come on.” He beckons to Izumo and they walk together around the corner. The small corridor is around another corner from the bathrooms, and out of sight of the bar. Iruka glances at Izumo and is suddenly nervous. “Can I-- can you give me just a minute? I’ll be right back, I promise.”  
  
Izumo grins happily and leans against the wall. “I’ll be right here waiting!”  
  
Iruka scrambles around the corner and locks himself into the one-person bathroom.  
  
_____now… _____  
  
“Right!” Iruka lifts his head, claps his hands together, and nods at himself in the mirror. “It’s just a dare. You’ve never backed down from a dare in your life. You can do this.” Mirror-Iruka looks confident, and Iruka flashes him a grin and feels better.  
  
He lets himself out of the bathroom and strides around the corner quickly, grabs Izumo around the neck and presses a kiss to …  
  
…. masked …  
  
… lips...  
  
...not Izumo.  
  
Iruka pulls away slowly, to see one Hatake Kakashi looking at him bemusedly. “Um…” Iruka says dumbly, “That-- I didn’t… you--”  
  
“Do you regularly surprise-kiss unsuspecting men in random corridors?” Kakashi asks, and Iruka feels himself blush madly.  
  
“No! It was a dare.”  
  
“You were dared to kiss me?” Kakashi’s visible eyebrow raises and Iruka thinks that if they’d known Kakashi was here tonight his friends would have just made that the dare in the first place. Iruka’s massive crush on Kakashi was the subject of a lot of teasing.  
  
“No, my friends were making fun of me because I’d never kissed a guy before. I was supposed to kiss Izumo - he said he was going to be right here…” Iruka looks around in consternation.  
  
“Hmm.” Kakashi’s voice sounds interested, and Iruka yanks his gaze back. He suddenly realizes his hands are still wrapped around Kakashi’s neck, and he moves to pull them back, but they’re caught by Kakashi. “If that’s all it is, I’m sure I can help you out.” Kakashi raises his hands, Iruka’s palmed in them, to his own face, and rests Iruka’s fingers on the edge of his mask. “Maybe without the mask this time, don’t you think?” He asks.  
  
Iruka realizes his mouth is slightly open, and licks his lips. Kakashi’s eye flickers to the movement, and Iruka’s body burns hot - an intense rush of desire. Kakashi _wants_ this. He just asked _Iruka_ to kiss him. He tucks his fingers into the top of Kakashi’s mask, and tugs slowly downward. A hand comes to rest at his waist, and he’s pulled in closer, flush against Kakashi where he leans against the wall.  
  
“Oh, god,” Iruka says, and rips the mask the rest of the way down, clutching a hand around the back of Kakashi’s head, madly locking their mouths together. Kakashi makes a pleased noise, and pulls Iruka even closer, and there’s a tongue, hot and wet in his mouth, and Kakashi’s teeth on his lip, and _fuck_. Iruka is hard and Kakashi’s thigh is _right there_ , and Kakashi is pulling him into it like he wants it just as bad.  
  
When they break apart Kakashi hides his face against Iruka’s neck, whispers in his ear, “Do you need to be dared in order go home with another man?”  
  
“No,” Iruka says, and gasps when Kakashi nips gently at his neck. Iruka thinks, ‘Best mistake I ever made.’  
  



End file.
